Just Another Summer Romance Story
by hotscottbros15
Summary: Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone." Nalex x3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new story of minee! I already have the story written, but I am going to post it once I get a few good posts. This story is only 3 chapters, short but cuteee. It's a CR/WOWP crossoverr. alex & nateee (: because Selena and Nick are adorableee x3 Okay, so Alex & Nate are at Camp Rock basically and they go and have a day out togetheer. its cuteee. so readdd (: hehe thanksss! Tell me if youu likee & Ill update soon sincee I already have it writteen. I juss wana get some good reviewwss. So yeahh enjoyy!**

It was an early summer morning and a light breeze gently blew through Alex's cabin window. The sunlight was seeping through the gap in her curtain allowing the warmth of its rays to hit the curve of her face. As she stirred out of her peaceful slumber, a slight smile spread across her face; she knew it was going to be a good day. Alex could hear the hustle and bustle of the others outside the cabin bedroom door and the crisp smell of bacon was filling the room. As she lifted her heavy head off the pillow, the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, baby girl. Your awake," he said with a smile," and it's about time if I don't say so myself."

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "I'm awake, just not yet able to function." He laughed at this.

"Well, maybe this will do the trick for you and then me and you can get started." Nate had brought Alex her breakfast- eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee. He had learnt by now that to get Alex out of bed he had to do some coaxing and food was the only thing that seemed to do the trick, among other things, but there was no time for that this morning.

"Why thank you, pop star," she said rather coyly while sitting herself upright in bed. "What are we planning to do today?" Nate walked over to the bed and stretched out next to his girlfriend.

"Today let me see..," Nate teased, "I thought me and you could just hang out today." Alex put the plate of food on the dresser next to the bed and curled herself against Nate.

"Hang out? Oh, like we haven't done that before?" she replied, leaning up to him and sticking her tongue out. He laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Ooh, do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice, Ms. Russo?" She pulled away, giving him a confused look.

"Why no. Was I that obvious?" Alex said, laughing and leaning back against the headboard next to him.

"You know, your lucky I'm not a softy," Nate said. "I could be deeply hurt by the way you talk to me." He leaned over to kiss her only to reach over and grab a piece of her bacon.

"Hey!," she whined, biting the piece hanging out of his mouth. "I was eating that, thank you very much!" Nate kissed her lightly and jumped off the bed.

"Right, well baby, I'm ready which means I am only waiting for you. Funny how I'm always waiting on you, huh?" he smirked, receiving a death glare from Alex.

"Okay, okay. I get the picture," she said, pulling herself out of bed. "Just let me get ready and then we can be on our way. Is anyone else going to join us?"

"Nah, not today. I thought it would be nice just the two of us. What do you think?" he asked, walking over to take her hands in his. Alex leaned up to kiss Nate and he returned the gesture, kissing her fervently. She whimpered as his hands roamed the skin under her tank top, but pulled away from him.

"Baby, I would love to continue that, but I think I need to get ready. Oh, and just the two of us sounds amazing after that," she smiled. Nate winked at her, backing up and leaving the bedroom.

As Alex got ready, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She was so unbelievably happy and she knew exactly why. It was safe to say she had fallen in love this summer and this time she wasn't going to let it go. This boy- her boy- made her feel so alive. Alex had a hard time describing what was going on inside of her, but when she did manage to conjure up the right words, she wanted to scream them from the rooftops. Alex couldn't help but smile when she thought of him or she couldn't stop the butterflies when she imagined his strong arms wrapped around her body. She had finally found someone that made her happy. There was a connection between them like no other. Nate accepted her flaws and Alex saw past the image that the news reporters and paparazzi labeled him with. They fit perfectly together and both of them knew that.

"Alex! Come on! The day's going to be over by the time your done!" Nate shouted from outside the cabin. Alex hurriedly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with a teal tank top and slipped into her Converse's. She brushed her teeth and took a quick look in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair and applying little eye liner.

"I'm coming!" she smiled as she dashed out of her room and out the front door of the cabin. Alex threw herself at Nate, who was facing the lake. She wrapped her arms his waist, leaning her head against his back. "So, where are we going," she mumbled into the back of his shirt. He laughed, releasing himself from her arms and turning to dangle his car keys in front of her face.

"How about we go for a drive?"

"Why how romantic, Mr. Grey," Alex replied, taking the hand holding the keys in hers.

"Thank y-" Before Nate could get his words out, Alex had snatched his keys and was running in the direction of his car. She turned to face him, running backwards, and winked.

"No. Thank you, pop star," she shouted back, slowing down. "Oh and if you haven't already guessed- I'll be driving!" she giggled, waving the keys in his face before he plowed into her throwing her over his shoulder, laughing wildly.

**A/N: Chapter 1 of 3 doneeeeee. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! I was originally making this a shane and mitchie story, but changed it at the last minutee. do you like thesee 2 better? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It took way long to update because I'm lazy hahaa. reviews are lovee (:**

Summer's light breeze softly grazed their faces as they drove. The music was playing softly out of the speakers, setting a perfect mood. Everything and everyone seemed content- like nothing in the world could go wrong. It was as if the whole world was waiting on their every move. Nate placed his hand atop Alex's as she changed gears. Being sixteen, Alex only had a permit and was still learning how to drive. "Nate, I can change gears myself! Stop helping me," she whined, giving him the puppy dog face that worked every time.

"Alright, alright. You did learn from the best," he smirked. "I was just going to hold your hand. I like to know your there," he breathed out. Alex blushed slightly, smiling uncontrollably. She felt the same way with him. It was like they had this unspoken bond between them; something neither of them were able to put into words. They knew this bond was special. It was something they had to hold on to- sometimes quite literally.

"Where are we going, then?" Alex asked, breaking the silence and calm that surrounded them.

"I was thinking we should take a break from the lake at camp and take a trip to the beach. Now before you-" but he was already cut off.

"Nate! The beach?! Why didn't you say so before we started driving! I haven't brought anything with me, duh!" She took one hand off the wheel and slapped his arm, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ow! Listen, if you had just let me finish you would know that your amazing boyfriend already has everything covered because well, your man is so wonderful," he smirked in a sarcastic tone. "I got everything! Sunscreen, towels, food- everything."

The two drove into the lot surrounding the beach and parked. They sat there for a moment until Alex turned the engine off. She glanced at him and smiled, giving him the look he loved. It was their look- the look that only they knew. "What," he laughed.

"Nothing," she whispered," I was just thinking, wondering." Nate nodded, running his hand across her thigh before meeting her eyes.

"Really, baby? And what are you wondering about?" She was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. She leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. She entangled her fingers in his hair and slowly pulled away. Nate leaned his forehead to hers, a vast smile gracing his face.

"Wondering how I became some damn lucky- lucky in finding someone like you. Being so lucky that you wanted me," she breathed out, looking into his eyes.

With this, Nate sighed, leaning into the crook of her neck and sucking lightly on the exposed skin. He brought his lips to her ear and in a slight whisper he replied,"Baby, I have asked myself that every single day of this summer. It's me who's lucky to have someone as amazing as you in my life." He brought his lips back to hers for another searing kiss. The heat between them had become electric with the heat of the summer and Alex could feel tears stinging her eyes. She pulled away to take in the sight of Nate and waited a moment before she continued to kiss him passionately, holding onto the embrace with her life. And then Alex did what Alex does best, she left him wanting more. As she hopped out of the car, Nate couldn't help but smile. That girl knows how to play a good game, but that didn't mean he wasn't one for trying.

**A/N: It's really short. I know, but that's what this is- short, sweet & to the point ( Uhm, next update will be tomorrow and will be the last chapter for this short storyyy. Review if you thought it was cute, pleasee! The reviews help me writee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is the last chapter of this short Nalex story (: I have an idea for a new story I'm going to post next. I hope you guys read it. It's going to be Nalex & Smitchie- who if you haven't noticed are like my two favoritest couples everrr ! lalala, readd & revieww pleaseee (: **

The sun was beaming down and glistening upon the shore. Soft quiet waves crashed amongst the rocks, spraying its surf and cooling the humid summer air. The pairs many thoughts lingered around them, each wondering what the other was thinking. They both shuffled on the sand, trying to get comfy and slightly grazing each other in the process. With just the slightest touch, electricity ran through her veins and his heart started to beat faster. Alex kinked her eyebrow and he nodded his head. She bit her lip slightly and without hesitation, Nate swooped her up into his arms and ran down to the ocean.

"Ahhh! Nate!" she screeched, trying to kick out of his grasp. His arms were too strong for her, however, causing her to give into his games. He ran into the ocean and tossed her in, laughing at her expression.

"What?" Nate asked sheepishly as they splashed into the water. "I was really, really hot," he exaggerated with a grin, splashing her with some more water. Alex laughed, biting her lip.

"Oh, you were hot, huh?" she asked innocently, making her way over to him. He smiled down at her and smirked.

"What can I say? You have that affect on me."

"Well then, let me be the good little girlfriend that I am and help you," Alex said with an every growing smirk on her face as she slowly placed her arms around Nate's neck. She leaned in, as if to kiss him, only to use all her force to push him under. She giggled as she casually swam away.

"Oh, so it's gunna be like that?" he replied, jumping back out of the water. "Well then, you asked for it!" He lunged forward and started swimming after her.

"Nate, NO! Get away!" Alex laughed, attempting to dodge her boyfriend. They frolicked in the water under the beaming sun for hours, enjoying one another's presence. Kissing, cuddling, splashing- they acted as though they were the only two around in their own world. A light breeze started to descend upon the beach and slowly the other occupants began to drift away. "Nate, you ready to get out? I mean, if we're in here any longer, we'll turn into prunes."

"Sure, baby. Let's dry off and have some food."

"Mm, sounds good. You want help toweling off, boyfriend?" Alex winked. Nate looked at her and smiled, pulling her body closer to his as they walked up the shore. He kissed the top of her head, whispering, " It's okay sweetie. You'll need your energy for later." Alex let out a slight gasp, pushing his chest.

"Well, someone's rather sure of themselves. Aren't they?"

"Al, seriously? When am I not," he replied, laughing.

Night had fallen and they were laying beside eachother, gazing at the stars twinkling above. The silence seemed like magic and lying in the stillness together was beautiful. No words could describe what each one was thinking. It was hard to believe the love they had so soon. Maybe they were just meant to be. "Make a wish, baby," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes and wishing that she and Nate would be together- always and forever. Alex knew that this was a silly school girl crush kind of wish to make, but she couldn't help but smile. It made her feel happy, like nothing could ever come between what she shared with Nate; the wish was their barrier- their protection from the outside world. "Boyfriend," she said, as she turned around to face him in his arms. "I made it," she smiled.

"What did you wish for?"

"You can't share your wish. It's your turn now." Alex leaned up to lightly peck him on the lips. "Okay, now you can make a wish," she said, as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Nate took a deep breath in and slowly closed his eyes. He thought for a moment and then smiled, opening his eyes to look down at her.

"You know what? I don't need to make a wish."

"Why not?" she asked, slightly confused. Nate placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her face up to meet her gaze.

"Because," he smiled, "I have faith in right now and I couldn't be happier. The future is going to hold amazing things for us, Alexandra Russo, and your wish is all that we need. I trust you." And with that, Alex kissed him avidly, content with just being there- wrapped in his arms.

**A/N: Did you like it? Would you wanna see more? OH AND DEMI LOVATO: DONT FORGET IS OUT TOMORROW3 GO BUY PEOPLE. BUY LIKE 10 AND THEN BUY 10 MOREEE AND THEN TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO BUY ! It would be so amazing if she beat Miley Cyrus's release sales or w.e they call themm. We are going to make that happen ! (:**


End file.
